The Garuru Platoon returns to Pekopon
by KittyCat1234567
Summary: 13 year old Anja lives a boring life, and loves Sgt Frog. Soon, she and her friends encounter the Garuru platoon, and get into the biggest mess of their life. Anja also finds out that each one of her friends have secrets...
1. Chapter 1

All the frogs in the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon live with pekoponians. What happens when the Garuru platoons does too?

**This is one of my first few fan fics so please be nice. I'm sorry if I don't spell pekopon right. I do not own anything.**

**Enjoy…**

Anja looked outside her old window. She had short red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She had just finished Sgt Frog, episode 145. All of her friends love Sgt Frog. The stars shined brighter than before. All the sudden she saw a shooting star. Or was it?

"A shooting star! Or perhaps it's a UFO?" Anja laughed at herself.

"I need to stop watching Sgt Frog for a while." Anja sighed. She went to bed without a second thought about frogs.

Anja went to school that next morning. She went to her locker, all her friends met up at her locker. 2 of her best friends Sarah, and Yumi ran up to her. Yumi had short blonde, hair, and blue eyes. Sarah had long brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

"Have you seen Kiki?" Yumi asked quickly you could she fear in her eyes.

"She is most likely running late." Anja sighed as they all started walking towards their first class. Yumi was always worrying about her friends.

"But today the jumbo cookies are on sale at lunch, Kiki would never miss that!" Yumi screeched.

Anja sighed this was true, Kiki loves the Jumbo cookies at lunch. She eats them all the time, and is one of those lucky people, was no matter how much they eat they don't gain anything. So Kiki refuses to miss a day when the cookies are on sale. She even came when she had the flu and got everyone sick at school.

"Quit worrying you guys." Sara snickered. "I just looked on Kiki's facebook page and she said something came up and she can't be at school." Sara was a total computer nerd.

Anja sighed she wondered what came up. The rest of school went by slowly, and Anja was completely bored. What happened to Fridays being fun?

Anja and her little brother Jackson were walking up their long driveway. Jackson ran ahead.

"Wait! Since moms not home whatever happens I'll get in trouble for, because I wasn't watching you well enough." Anja screamed.

"I'm just going to see if I caught any toads by the lake." Jackson whined.

"Fine." Anja sighed. She wasn't in the mood to fight with her brother. All the sudden Anja felt a chill go down her spine. Then she heard a rustle in the old willow tree by her driveway. She quickly turned her head towards her tree. Nothing was there. She ran inside her house.

Right when she walked into her room, she felt that chill again.

"Surrender pekoponain," said a cold voice Anja had never heard before.

She looked down to see Garuru standing right there with a gun pointed right at her. She had no idea what to say.

"I said surrender or else," Garuru said, as he pulled the trigger.

Anja had no idea what to do so she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She kicked Garuru in the face then quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

Anja had a huge smirk on her face until Garuru smiled back and pulled out another gun. In a blink of an eye everything went black for Anja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Ch 2! I do not own anything! I hope you enjoy it. If I get lucky I might finish the next ch and post it tonight, since I don't have anything else to do. I love my fans more than anything!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Anja moaned. She remembered everything that had happened. Wait she's not dead? Anja was on her floor in her room. She looked at her clock. It said 4:15 pm. She got home at about 4 pm.

Jackson ran into her room with a huge jar with a purple thing in it.

"Jackson get out of my room!" Anja screamed.

"Whatever, I just wanted to tell you sorry about knocking you out when I shoved you super hard, to get that amazing frog in your room," Jackson snickered.

"Can I see?" Anja quickly replied.

"Shure," Jackson laughed. He held up the jar he was holding and inside was Garuru crammed in the jar. He looked like he was in pain.

"Tomorrow I'm taking it to scientists, and I'll get tons of cash," Jackson smircked.

"No freaking way," Anja mumbled.

Anja suddenly felt sorry for the frog who tried to kill her about 15 minutes ago.

"Can I have that frog?" Anja asked.

"No, but if you give me something cooler them I will give it to you," Jackson laughed.

Anja sighed. How was she supposed to find something cooler than an alien frog?! Then it hit her that Jackson was the most gullible person ever.

She smiled, and put on her green rain boots. She ran outside and opened a pail of pink paint. Anja went out to the lake by her house, and grabbed the first frog she can find. She could have sworn that she heard metal clinking behind her, but when she turned around nothing was there.

She took the frog she found and covered it with pink paint. She carried it inside and gave it to her brother.

"No way a pink frog!" Jackson screamed. "Here you go," he said while handing her the jar with a poor Garuru in pain inside.

Anja ran into her room, and locked the door then quickly released Garuru. Garuru fell flat on his face, and looked straight at her.

"Why did you help me after I tried to kill you?" Garuru asked Anja coldly while staring at her with one eye.

Anja felt that cold chill again. She knew he was going to say that, but she did not think of a good answer.

"Um…well…That doesn't matter! Here's the deal you stay with me, and I'll give you food, and let you stay in my room. And if you don't agree then I'll give you back to my brother," Anja yelled.

"What a pointless deal, fine," Garuru sighed.

"Really?" Anja squealed. "I'm living with my own Keronain!"

Before Anja could continue squealing she got interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked and say that Yumi was calling her she answered it.

"Anja?" Yumi whispered. You could hear a ton of fear in her voice.

"Ya?" Anja asked.

"You know that one character in Sgt Frog, um I think her name is Pururu? What would you say if I said that she is in my house? Yumi whispered.

**To be contunied...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I am finally done with this chapter! I do not own anything. Just to let you guys know I had a ton of writers block while typing this. Also this will not be girly for the whole story, soon something epic will happen. (It might just involve the FBI...)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Anja couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yumi has seen Pururu?

"No way!" Anja told her friend. "I have Garuru, in fact I forced him to live with me."

"Really? That's super mean; I got Pururu to stay with me after I found one of her needles in my flower garden. Then the rest is a long story," Yumi giggled.

"Huh, but hey do you do want to come over and spend the night? I'll call Kiki and Sara and ask them too," Anja told her friend.

"Ok!" Yumi laughed. "I'll be there in an hour, and hopefully Kiki will be there too, but I doubt it."

Anja had 50 questions going through her head. What if Sara and Kiki had found one off the members of the Garuru platoon? She turned towards Garuru.

"We just found Pururu! If we get lucky my other friends may have found Zoruru, Tororo, or Taruru." Anja told Garuru quickly while dialing Kiki's number on her phone.

Anja wondered how Kiki would react when she told her about Garuru and Pururu. She is the biggest Sgt Frog fan girl ever. To Anja surprise Kiki answered.

"Hello?" Kiki asked sounding as perky as ever.

"Kiki? It's Anja, I was wondering if you wanted to come over? Are you ok weren't at school? Also you will not believe this, but Garuru is at my house, and Yumi has Pururu," Anja told her friend.

"No way! I'll be there in an hour! Also who cares about what I was doing during school?" Kiki told Anja quickly, and then hung up on her.

Anja quickly called Sara, and thankfully Sara picked up.

"TORORO'S AT MY HOUSE AND HACKED INTO MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT AND CHANGED MY PASSWORD!" Sara screamed.

"That's nice to know, hey tonight I'm having a sleepover at my house, would you believe that Garuru is at my house and Pururu is at Yumi's house?" Anja asked quickly.

"No way." Sarah giggled. "I'll be there in a half hour, and I'll bring Tororo." Sarah hung up.

"Ok, Garuru, I know for a fact that Pururu and Tororo are coming. But I have one question, why are you here?" Anja asked.

Garuru stared with one eye at Anja. Anja felt another chill go down her spine. It was awkward silence until Anja's phone rang. She looked at her caller ID and it was her mom. Anja answered.

"Hi mom!" Anja answered.

"Anja? Something came up and I'm going to Aunt Kelsey's house so I won't be home until Sunday." Anja's mom sighed.

"Ok? What happened?" Anja asked.

"She just got sick, I have to go! Bye." Anja's mom quickly hung up.

Anja sighed her mom was always at her Aunt's house. Before Anja could do anything else the doorbell rang.

Anja quickly ran to the door, and opened it.

"Hello?" Anja asked.

"Hi Anja!" Sara smiled. Down by her feet was a grumbling Tororo.

"This is so stupid," Tororo mumbled.

Before anyone could walk inside Yumi and Pururu cam running up to the front door.

"Hey guys! We made it!" Yumi calls, waving and smiling. Pururu nodded a hello shyly.

"Welcome, everyone! Why don't we all go inside. I could make some popcorn or something as we wait for Kiki," Anja smiled.

Garuru, Toruru, and Pururu were talking quietly, while Anja and her friends were talking.

The popcorn started popping. Pop, pop, BLAAAAAM! Everyone turned towards the microwave.

"Um…" Sara squeaked. "I don't think that was the popcorn."

Then everyone turned around to face the door. The door had been completely blown to smithereens. And standing right there in the doorway, was Taruru with a smug look on his face and Kiki smiling holding about 1,000,000 bags.

"Thanks for locking the door. I didn't feel like knocking so I had Taruru do a Taruru Genocide DX to the door," Kiki giggled.

Anja started to wonder if her whole house would still be in 1 piece by tomorrow morning...


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I'm finally done, and a I have few things to say. Ok so first I would love to hear some thing that I could improve on, because I'm not too happy on how this chapter, and the last one came out. Second, my biggest fear is OCC I think that's what it's called. It's were the main people from the show aren't like themselves. My biggest fear for that is I'm doing that to Pururu, so if I am or to anyone else please tell me, and give me some epsiode numbers that they are in a lot. Please and thank you. Fourth I do not oun the Garuru Platoon. And finally, a quick warning ****_that there is some blood near the end of this_********_chapter._**

**Enjoy! Ya! Ya! Ya!**

A quick recap; all the frogs in the Garuru platoon have been found except for Zoruru. Now everyone is at Anja's house for a sleepover. Also Kiki and Taruru just arrived, if you need a better recap, reread the previous chapter. ;)

Kiki had brown hair that went to her shoulders, and brown eyes. Today she was wearing an Invader Zim t-shirt, shorts, and a hat with cat ears.

Jackson ran into the living room.

"What was that explosion, WHY ARE ALL YOUR DORK FRIENDS HERE?!" Jaskon screamed.

"None of your business, hey, if you can go outside by the lake and find a grey frog. I will give you an amazing prize, and don't come back until you find one!" Anja laughed to herself.

"You just sent him out to look for Zoruru didn't you?" Pururu asked.

"No duh," Tororo mumbled.

"Not really, I just wanted him to leave, but if he did find him that would be great," Anja smiled.

"Hey, did you guys know that we are in an anime and a manga?" Taruru asked. "We are famous!"

"We are?" Pururu giggled.

"Ya, Kiki showed it to me, she also gave me a ton of epic foods, my own bed, also she acts like I'm king of the world or something," Taruru whispered.

"You are so lucky," Tororo groaned. "That chick Sara is so stupid; she gave me a box and a blanket, and said I could sleep in it. Also she has no good junk food."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sara screamed.

"Hey," Yumi asked ignoring the argument. "Where is Garuru?"

Everyone looked around to notice that Yumi is correct.

"Why don't we all split up and look for him? That would be faster than all of us looking for him in one big group," Pururu asked.

"That's a great idea Pururu, don't you agree Anja?" Sarah asked.

"Whatever even though he's most likely just in my room. You guys are acting like he's lost," Anja complained.

"Can Taruru be with me? Since he is the best Keronian," Kiki begged, ignoring Anja's attitude.

"Of course I am! I could beat up any Keronian without even trying!" Taruru smirked.

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy," Tororo mumbled while 'working' on very important stuff on his laptop, but really he was just playing mine craft.

"Guys calm down," Anja moaned. "Taruru, Kiki, Pururu, and Yumi can be in one group. Sara, Tororo, and I will be in another group."

"Got it!" Yumi yelled. "Let's go!" Yumi and her group ran outside.

Right when they were all gone Anja, Tororo, and Sarah stood there for a moment deciding where to look first, but all the sudden the bathroom door opened.

Everyone turned to see Garuru walking out of the bathroom.

"He was in the bathroom the whole time!" Sarah screamed.

"I knew forming a search party was a waste of time," Tororo snickered.

"What?" Garuru growled.

"Oh nothing," Anja told Garuru quickly she did not want him to get mad. Anja ran outside, and right there on the front porch Yumi's whole group was just sitting there.

"Hey we found Garuru, come on in I'm going to go order pizza." Anja told them and then walking back inside.

Anja went into the kitchen and ordered some pizzas. She walked back into the living room. As usual Kiki was goofing off. Yumi was yapping at Kiki to be careful. While Sarah was ignoring everyone, and was on twitter. All the frogs were talking.

"Hey," Anja interrupted the platoon's conversation. The whole room went silent, all eyes were on her. "Why are you guys at pekopon? Are you invading or what?"

"Well… you see we are at Pekopon, because…" Garuru told Anja slowly.

"One sec, Garuru," Anja moaned. "I have to go get the pizza. See you all soon," Anja mumbled as she went outside got on her bike and went and got the pizza.

As she rode to the pizza shop, she saw a girl with long silver colored hair, and blue eyes. She stared at Anja, Anja stared back.

"I've never seen her before, why is she staring at me? And why am I talking to myself?" Anja thought to herself.

When Anja got back to her house, she saw Jackson standing by the lake.

"Still at it," she mumbled.

Anja walked inside and saw everyone sitting at the table eating salad.

"What the heck are you guys doing? I bought pizza!" Anja screamed she is the only one not noticing that she is getting an attitude.

"I made salads, because it is healthier than pizza," Pururu told the screaming girl slowly.

"Besides Pururu's salads are way better that pizza," Taruru snickered.

"You know I have to agree with Taruru, these salads are pretty good, also Taruru is right about everything!" Kiki squealed, she is most likely Taruru's biggest fan right now, and Taruru most likley loves every second of being around her.

"I don't know about you health freaks, but I'm having some pizza, pu pu pu," Tororo laughed.

"Whatever," Anja sighed. She had no idea that Garuru is watching everything she does, he is looking for her weakness, and he may have just found it…

The rest of the evening went by quickly; they all were playing wii, until 12. Then the crazyness started…

"Anja, what happened to your brother Jackson," Garuru blurted out interrupting Sara's rant about something someone said on twitter.

"Jackson!" Anja yelled to no one. "I forgot about him! Let's go get him!"

Everyone ran outside to the lake, and starting yelling his name. But they couldn't find him.

"Where did he go…" Anja whispered to no one, she had fear in her voice.

"ANJA! ANJA! SOMEONE HELP!" Jackson screamed.

Everyone all started running towards the wood, that's where his screams where coming from. They all were in a large circle of trees, and right on the middle tree was Jackson tied to it, he had blood all over his face.

Everyone stared at him in shock, they all had no idea what was going on.

"JACKSON!" Anja screamed.

"I'll help him!" Pururu yelled pulling out her first aid kid she carried everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Asked a cold voice behind everyone. They all turned around to see Zoruru.

"I was using the pekoponian boy to lure in the other pekoponians who kidnapped all of you. So we could team up on them, but you want to help the enemy!" Zoruru yelled.

Everyone just stared at Zoruru someone needed to think of something, fast.


	5. The real Chapter 5

**Ok I just have two things to say, I changed my mind and I'm continuing this story yay! Also since I made it to 5 chapters I'm going to take a break for a while, so it might be a while until the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! I love Putata!**

The moon shined very brightly in the woods, it almost looked like it could be a scene for a crappy romance movie, but there is no romance here.

Everyone stared at Zoruru. Zoruru just stared back.

"Zoruru these pekoponains aren't our enemies," Pururu told Zoruru slowly.

"Why don't you just kill them now?" Asked a voice that no one had heard before.

Everyone turned around to see the girl with silver hair. It was the same girl Anja saw before.

"I mean they are obviously alien invaders," the girl smirked. "They may seem nice now, but they are evil! Besides those frogs are butt ugly, don't even get me started on the blue one."

"HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME UGLY!" Taruru screamed.

"No duh," the silver haired girl laughed.

"…What did you just say?" Kiki asked slowly looking straight at the ground.

"This blue one is the most ugliest frog I have ever seen," the silver haired girl told Kiki as she picked up Taruru, and then dropped him on his head.

"Ow…" Taruru moaned.

"Oops," she said sarcastically.

"You little female dog," Kiki laughed. She started walking closer and closer to the girl. Then right when Kiki was close enough she punched her in the face.

Soon both girls were in an intense fight. Everyone else just stood there staring.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KERON STOP!" Garuru screamed. Both of the girls stopped and stared at Garuru.

"What's your name?" Garuru asked one of them

"Kiki, duh," Kiki laughed.

"No the other girl, you," Garuru pointed at the silver haired girl.

"You know everyone kinda forgot about me…" Jackson mumbled, but everyone ignored him.

"Alana," She mumbled. "I have no idea who any of you guys are but just you wait."

"Wait for what? For you to get dumber?" Tororo mumbled.

"You know I have to agree with him," Sara laughed.

"Me too!" Yumi squealed.

"Little do you freaks know, I'm from the FBI," Alana laughed.

"Thanks for telling us, idiot now we all know," Zoruru told Alana.

"Whatever I'll make you guys pay." Alana laughed.

"FOR WHAT YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY FREAKING SENCE!" Anja screamed.

"For betraying the human race." Alana whispered then vanished into thin air.

"Man was she crazy," Taruru told Kiki.

"Hey a little help? Can someone get me off this tree?" Jackson asked, randomly his face was totally normal again.

"Hey wasn't your face all bloody a while ago?" Yumi asked.

"While all you guys were busy watching the fight I healed him," Pururu told everyone while untying Jackson.

"Thanks." Jackson sighed. Then suddenly he ran towards Zoruru and picked him up.

"WHAT THE HE-" Zoruru screamed but got interrupted.

"You're my new best friend!" Jackson laughed.

"What?" Zoruru asked.

"He wanted to kill you Jackson." Sara told him calmly.

"I don't care what all you guys say he's my best friend," Jackson mumbled.

After that everyone went back inside and fell asleep. Except for the Garuru Platoon. They were having a meeting.

"So what are we going to do to get rid of those pekaponians?" Zoruru asked.

"We aren't going to get rid of them, just make them hate each other. We can use Anja's attitude as a weapon," Garuru told the whole platoon.

"I don't like the idea of them all hating each other, why don't we all just sneak off, then we find our ship, fix it, then go to Japan, and see Keroro," Taruru suggested.

The whole reason they are there is to visit Keroro, but their space ship broke down, and they landed in America.

"I agree, I don't see the point of making them hate each other," Pururu whispered.

"It's simple they won't let us leave, so if they are busy fighting with each other they won't notice us leaving," Garuru whispered.

"That sounds like a good plan," Tororo laughed.

"I agree…" Zoruru sighed.

"It be easier just to politely ask them if they are ok with us leaving, but we could do that plan," Pururu frowned.

"Whatever," Taruru sighed. "I'm going to sleep."

"We will do the plan in 2 weeks."

The next day everyone left, and the Garuru platoon started planning.

** 0o0o0o0o0**

**Ok, instead of saying two weeks later, I have a fun way of having the two weeks pass. I'm going to put 5 short stories each about a member of the Garuru platoon. Enjoy!**

_-_-Garuru-_-_

It was a rainy Sunday, Anja was sitting on the front porch waiting for her mom, and she was supposed to be back on Saturday. Garuru came outside and sat by Anja.

"You still are waiting for your mom?" Garuru asked.

"Ya she is never home," Anja sighed a tear ran across her cheek.

"Hey where did you put weapons?" Garuru sighed.

"Why do want them. You are not shooting anyone or blowing up the house," Anja yelled.

"I just need a small bomb to prank your brother," Garuru told Anja.

Anja went inside and came back with a small bomb.

"He's by the lake," she snickered.

Garuru went out by the lake and then threw the bomb out in the lake. Then when the bomb went off it just made a huge splash, and got Jackson even more soaked then he was.

"That's so funny Garuru!" Anja laughed. "I have no idea what I'd do without you."

Garuru smiled.

_-_-Tororo-_-_

Tororo hates Mondays, and today was a Monday.

"I'M HOME!" Sara yelled in the doorway even though her parents aren't home, just Tororo.

"No duh!" Tororo yelled back.

Sara walked over to the couch to see what Tororo was doing.

"Minecraft huh?" Sara asked.

"Ya, I'm making my own castle. Pu pu pu," Tororo laughed.

"That roof is so boring, you should make it have a lava roof," Sarah told Tororo.

"Whatever," Tororo laughed as he changed the roof to a lava roof, but then the lava overflowed, and his whole castle was covered in lava. Tororo started growling.

"Hey you have a new email Tororo!" Sarah said in-between laughs.

Tororo read the email this is what it said.

Dear bird brain,

I saw your castle on minecraft, it sucked. I can't believe you were dumb enough to make a lava roof. Ku ku ku.

-Kururu.

Before Tororo could say anything Sara ran outside, and laughed super hard.

-_-_Taruru_-_-

It was Thursday, and Kiki and Taruru, were watching the episode were Taruru and Kirara go to see Tamama, and Kirara tries to marry Tamama.

"You know I have always had a crush on Kirara," Taruru told Kiki.

"Cool, I've always had a crush on this one anime character, but he makes a good couple with someone else, not a social outcast like me," Kiki sighed.

"You're not an outcast, just unpopular. If that anime character did meet you in real life, I'm sure he'd love you too," Taruru told her.

"Yeah, I hope Kirara will like you too someday," Kiki smiled. In her notebook she started drawing hearts with Taruru name in them. She knew he truly loves Kirara, but she can still have her fangirl crush. Right?

XxXxZoruruxXxX

It was a nice Saturday evening, perfect for camping.

"Hey Zoruru, let's go camping," Jackson smiled.

"Camping? Now?" Zoruru asked.

"Ya, in the backyard by the lake! I'll go get the tent!" Jackson ran into the basement and came back with a red tent.

They went outside, put up the tent, and made a fire. Jackson was opening a bag of marshmallows when Zoruru broke the ice.

"So why do you like me so much? I did try to kill you," Zoruru asked.

"Well, Anja and all her friends all have one, and I wanted one too," Jackson sighed.

"Really that's it?" Zoruru was shocked, he thought Jackson had a better reason.

"You are kinda my only friend…" Jackson sighed.

Before Zoruru could say anything Garuru, and Anja walked up.

"Can we join you?" Anja asked.

"Shure," Jackson smiled.

Zoruru sighed, and looked at the moon he wondered what Dororo was doing, he hoped they would be able to get to Japan soon.

3 Pururu 3

Pururu walked around Yumi's very pink room.

"Were did I put my first aid kid?" Pururu mumbled.

"It's right there on top of the bookshelf. Why are freaking out?" Yumi asked while she was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Well, my diary is in it," Pururu blushed.

"I have one of those, but I never write in it," Yumi laughed.

"I write in mine a lot, ever since I was little." Pururu smiled.

"You know I read on Keroro wiki that you were really popular when you were in school, but you're so sweet. I thought most popular people were mean." Yumi told Pururu.

"I'm glad you think I'm nice," Pururu smiled, she was going to hate leaving Yumi.

**This chapter was going to be way longer. :/ See ya in about 2 weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For once I have nothing to say. XD**

**I do not own Sgt Frog, or anything I make a reference to.**

**Enjoy!**

Two weeks had passes since the Garuru platoon got stuck with our crazy fan girls. And Yumi planned a trip to go to an amusement park, near her house. She invited all her friends, and the Garuru platoon to join her. Now they were all meeting at Yumi's house to leave.

"Ok I have a few questions, 1 how are the frogs supposed to get into the amusement park, 2 your parents are at work, HOW THE HAY ARE WE SOPPOSED TO GET THERE!" Kiki screamed.

As if on cue Yumi and Pururu both started laughing. Everyone else just stood there, and stared at them.

"I have 5 tickets for Sara, Kiki, Jackson, Anja, and I." Yumi giggled.

"Hey, wait about us 5, I wanna go to the amusement park too!" Taruru screamed.

"Oh, it ok Taruru, Kiki will make sure you get to come," Kiki told Taruru in a baby voice. Everyone else almost starts throwing up in disgust.

Sara rolled her eyes in disgust, just because Sara is friends with Kiki doesn't mean she likes her. Anja, and Yumi think she is a great friend, Sara secretly hates Kiki but never tells anyone.

"Ok, the frogs can get in by using their invisibility thing!" Yumi laughed, and started jumping up and down; she looked like a total air head.

"We shouldn't do this Yumi, do you know how big of chance we have of being caught!" Anja sighed.

"There is also that crazy FBI chick, pu pu pu," Tororo laughed.

"Yo, Yumi how the hecks are we suppose to get there?" Sara yelled.

"Like seriously," Jacskon, Garuru, and Zoruru all mumbled at the same time.

"Come on outside, and we will show you," Pururu smiled, she knew this was most likely her last day with Yumi, she wanted to enjoy her last few hours with her as much as possible.

Everyone walked outside to Yumi's garage. Inside Yumi's garage was the Garuru platoons hovercrafts.

"I found them ditch by my house, you guys really need to take better care of your things," Yumi sighed. She wondered why they were on Earth, or what the frogs call Pekopaun. It is most likely one of the most boringest/cruelest planets ever.

"They were in perfect condition when you found them!" Tororo couldn't believe that air head could find them without even a scratch on them. When their space ship crashed, it was pretty intense experience. He got a ton of bruises, and their hovercrafts are perfectly fine!

"Well, they were broken when I found them, but I fixed them, most people don't know that I am good at fixing things," Yumi blushed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kiki started bouncing up and down. "LET'S GO ALREADY!"

"Wait, how do you not know, that the hovercrafts may not be able to hold up a ton of weight?" Sara asked, she was trying to take back her crown of being the smart one of all her friends, Yumi should just keep on being the sweet, air-head.

"If you look on the bottom of the hovercrafts it says it can hold up to 1,000,000 pounds," Pururu snickered, she didn't want to be rude, but it says it right there.

"Wow," Jackson smiled, as he hoped on Zoruru's hovercraft while Sara started to sulk in defeat.

So after 30 minutes of riding to the park, all the sudden all of their hovercrafts suddenly stopped, and they all crashed into hill. Everyone was rolling, and tumbling.

Everyone started yelling at Yumi. Yumi just calmly walks over to Pururu's hovercraft, and flipped it over.

"Oops, looks like the battries are dead," Yumi smiled, and started praying no one would kill her.

"Looks like you aren't that good at fixing stuff," Tororo mumbled.

"So how are we going to get home?" Jackson asked calmly. How is everyone so calm?

"Walking duh," Anja sighed, that was the only way.

"Um, if we just walk down the hill right there, there is a bus stop, I have come cash we can use," Kiki mumbled.

"For once you say something that doesn't involve Taruru," Anja mumbled, but she must have said it too loud.

"I talk about tons of other things," Kiki screamed. "Right Taruru?"

"Totally!" Taruru smiled. "You talk about movies, and a bunch of other stuff!"

"I have to agree with Anja," Sara sighed.

"Well then, if you guys hate me so much, I'll just leave! Come on Taruru," Kiki picked up Taruru and started walking off to the bus stop.

"Kiki," Yumi mumbled. She looked over at Pururu, Yumi mouthed Pururu asking what should she do. Pururu shrugged. They both started running after Kiki.

"Oh my god, what did I just do," Anja sighed, Sara also started to feel like a jerk too.

"What are you waiting for?" Garuru asked both of the girls.

"What?" Anja and Sara asked at the same time.

"If you regret doing it, go and forgive her," Garuru sighed; you would think they would already be off trying to forgive her.

"You know I don't really care about girl drama, let's go wait for the bus," Jackson suggested to Zoruru he nodded in agreement, and they ran down to the bus stop.

"Girl drama is dumb, pu pu pu," Tororo laughed.

"Let's go," Sara sighed. Anja, Garuru, Tororo, and Sara walked down to the bus stop, it was empty. They must have just missed the bus. After a boring hour of talking, the next bus that passes both of their houses came.

oOoOoOo

By the time Anja, and Garuru got home, it was 7 pm. Jackson was already fast asleep from the long day. Anja, Garuru, and Zoruru all started to watch TV. Well, mostly just Anja, Garuru, and Zoruru were talking quietly. All the sudden during a commercial break, an important news report came on.

"_Hello we have an important announcement about… alien sightings in Indiana_," the news lady smiled, she looked like an emotionless Barbie doll.

Anja, Zoruru, and Garuru all starting staring towards the TV.

"We are in Indiana right now, right?" Zoruru asked slowly.

"Ya, but it is most likely some fake crap," Anja sighed. "At least once a year something like this happens, last year a rumor when around that Big Foot was in our town."

"_I SAW THEM! THEY WERE FROG LIKE CREATURES, AND THEY HAD TENAGE GIRLS HELPING THEM DISTROY THE EARTH, THERE IS ALSO THIS YOUNGER BOY WITH THEM!" _Screamed a young woman with long silver hair on the TV, Alana.

"_Um, are you sure you didn't just dream this?"_ The news reporter asked, you could tell she felt like an idiot for interviewing Alana.

"_Oh I know I didn't just dream this up, I have a picture of them," _Alana held up a very clear picture of Anja with her friends with the frogs.

"_Hm, those do look real," the news reporter sighed. "There has been other sighting around Indiana, and we currently have someone tracking the girls down, please stay calm. If you have seen the girls, or the frogs, please call the number at the bottom of the screen, thank you."_

The news flash ended, and Anja's show came back on, but Anja turned off the TV.

"Zoruru, go wake up Jackson, we are going to see my friends, right now." Anja started shaking, what did she get herself into?


End file.
